Eavsdropping
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: "Honestly the only thing left to do is find a sugar daddy!" You never know what you might over hear in a coffee shop! DM/HG Oneshot.


**Written as part of the GGE 2018 for the lovely Ned! (ClockwordNed) It's a little late but I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Insane House Challenge -** 804\. Coffee Shop Sugar Daddy

 **365 Prompts -** 8\. Moment

 **Herbology Hangout -** (colour) white

 **Winter Challenges - Days of the year -** Feb 11th - Write about meeting someone new

 **Winter Challenges - Specific House -** (character) Draco Malfoy

 **Writing Club - Liza's Loves -** 1\. Write about a slytherin

 **Cards Against Humanity -** Public Ridicule

 **Bath bombs -** 8\. Fine sea salt (Hermione Granger) + 48. Matcha Tea Powder (Draco Malfoy)

 **Word Count: 807**

* * *

Eavesdropping

"At this point, I should be looking for a sugar daddy."

Hermione almost choked on her tea. The liquid was hot but not scalding as it sprayed from her lips and she set the mug unsteadily down on the polished wooden table in front of her.

"I know, but it's not like any of these dates have been with the sort of girl you settle down with." A pause. "Oh come on, she was crazy! She kept twitching and I don't mean like a little muscle tick I mean a fully body jerk so regularly that I timed it. 8 seconds between each one!"

Hermione went still. She had to. It was taking every bit of willpower she possessed not to turn around and look at the man - for it was a male voice - who decided a sugar daddy was the answer to a bad string of dates. Was he poor?

"Yes! Honestly, since my father cut me off because I didn't want to spend my life exploiting innocent people for my own personal gain I'm broke. I'm broke and I'm cute. Surely I can find someone who's rich to just use me for awhile?"

Hermione smirked at that. There was a definite tone of humor in his voice but an alarming note of seriousness hid in his words. Was he really considering forgoing women completely in hopes of finding someone to keep him? Would he be looking specifically for a man, or a woman? Perhaps he was bi, but even then would that restrict him?

"I know, Theo and I'm very happy for your and blissful romantic existence," he didn't sound very happy, "but at this point I can't afford to be romantic." He sighed, it was a dramatic almost self deprecating sound that only piqued her curiosity further. Who was this man?

"No!" he declared grandly, his hand thumping down on the table with an audible bang. "It shall have to be a sugar daddy, there is no other way I shall be able to go on otherwise."

It was the most delicious sort of opening, almost like a dare and something wicked in Hermione couldn't quite resist the temptation. In a moment she schooled her features into something like concern and turned toward him in her seat. "Here let me buy that coffee for you, you poor thing."

Silence.

She fought hard to keep the smile off her face and the amusement from her eyes. It was difficult though, with his own expression so closely resembling that of a fish. Hermione didn't know if he was naturally as pale as ice or if he had blanched at being confronted. Either way, his skin and hair were almost the same cool shade of white though he was probably blonde. His eyes were wide and grey and he had a sharp jawline. Hermione had no doubt that this man did not lack for female companionship, at least not normally. Right now, he looked so ridiculous not a woman in a hundred mile radius would touch him.

"I'm going to have to insist, sir, if you're in such dire straits that you're going to have to forsake women entirely." It was wicked of her to continue teasing him, but honestly he shouldn't have been having this conversation in a public place.

His mouth opened and closed wordlessly for a few seconds more, before an alarming blush flushed his cheeks a deep pink colour. "I'm going to have to call you back, Theo," he said into the phone before hanging up, effectively cutting off the unintelligible babble coming from this Theo.

"I- I- I honestly don't know how to explain myself," he stuttered eventually.

Hermione finally allowed herself to smile, the amusement lighting up her features. "I think that conversation was more than enlightening. Tell me, is there a wage boundary for making a suitable sugar daddy or are you just looking for someone to buy you pretty things?"

He looked shocked for a few minutes longer before bursting into laughter, so loud it drew an odd look from the counter girl. "Why?" he gasped eventually as his laughter subsided, "are you applying?"

Hermione smirked, "there is an application process?"

"Oh yes, a very particular one. Only the best of the best will get to be my sugar daddy."

"Well that's a challenge I just can't refuse. Why don't I start by buying you another coffee? I wouldn't want you to die of thirst after all…?" she trailed off suggestively, waiting for his name.

"Draco."

"How do you take your coffee, Draco?"

"I would like a latte, please…?"

"Hermione," she told him with a smile and a glint in her eye. Hermione grabbed her purse and stood. "Although, I suppose you had better call me daddy."

His answering laughter chased her all the way to the counter.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
